A Second Chance
by Evening Noir
Summary: (Second shot story) Hinata likes Naruto but Naruto likes Sakura. When Hinata gets her heart broken, someone's going to be there to pick up the pieces. Some Naruto/Sakura. Rated T for minor language and some violence.


**Authors note:**  
So I started writing this story a while back and I decided to give it another shot even if I deleted it in the past. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it now that I have the chapters planned out... Kinda. Please note that the first and second chapters are second shot because I have written them before and now I plan to finish it.

**Legal stuff:** All creative rights and licenses belong to Misashi Kishimoto (the writer of Naruto), Shueisha and Madman entertainment (Naruto's respective publishers).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been a while since she realized that she had romantic feelings towards Naruto.  
Some may have questioned her reasoning, but what would they know? They were all just people, they thought that you could actually control who you fall for. Those people should know better than anyone that there are some things that you just can't control.

Hinata's team were well aware of it but she was afraid of what they would think of her. After all, she was always just a weak and delicate flower. Shino seemed apathetic towards her at all times and Kiba always just wanted to goof around with Akamaru. He seemed to want to be the big brother of the group, he always tried to cooperate with Shino and he always seemed to try to look out for Hinata. She never paid it much mind though. They were simply her team mates and it was natural for them to all try to work together.

Today was the day though, no more hiding.

Hinata was going to finally confess her affections for Naruto. She had to do it. For her family, for her team. For herself.

She wandered around for a while, searching for him, fidgeting with her hands as she walked, attempting to hold her anxiety and fears back. She played the scene in her head a few times and tried to choose her words carefully, until she was met with the site of Naruto and Sakura walking down a dirt path together.

Hinata hid quickly and did what she could to get closer without being heard.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you" Naruto turned to Sakura but found it difficult to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, Naruto?" Sakura answered.

"Well I've felt this way for a while and my feelings were only strengthened after we did a few missions together..." He started to ramble and stall, he was obviously nervous.

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "Naruto, I think I know where you're going with this".

Sakura blushed and stepped closer, "I'll be honest, I've grown to kinda like you during our time together too..."

Naruto smirked a little upon seeing her blush and hearing her confession, he leaned down slowly and waited for her to accept the kiss he wanted to give her.

Sakura leaned up, standing on her tip toes and kissed him, just as they both had wanted to for so long.

Hinata inhaled sharply, letting out a quiet but high pitched squeal. The young girl could feel her heart break right then and there. She shook her head and closed her eyes, turning around and running from the scene. She payed no mind to whatever sound she may have made while attempting to flee the image she just witnessed. Hinata should have known that she would have a poor chance of being with Naruto. After all, the teams they were all assigned to would assure bonding within the team, whether they were bonds of friendship or romantic bonds.

Sakura broke the kiss to look in the direction of the sound, "What was that?"

"Never mind that" Naruto said, putting his hand on her face and kissing her again.

Hinata kept running and running until she tripped and fell. She lay there in the dirt, crying and feeling as though it was a suitable place for her. She lay there crying and lamenting her broken heart until she fell unconscious.

Hinata was unaware that she too was being watched the entire time. A figure stepped towards the unconscious girl.

A familiar boy who always had his eye on her. Kiba witnessed Hinata's devastating heartbreak and took it upon himself to make sure that she was alright, he knew just how fragile she could be and it was his job as her team mate to make sure that she'd be ok.

Kiba looked back towards the dirt road where Hinata saw Naruto and Sakura and growled in disgust. _That Naruto bastard was so clueless..._ The boy leaned down and picked Hinata up off the ground, shifting around a little until she was secure on his back.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Kiba spoke softly to Hinata, even if she was knocked out, and went on his way.


End file.
